


A Punning Strategy

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The importance of puns when fighting demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punning Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> What is Dawn doing in New York in 1984? Your guess is as good as mine.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 41

Still wearing the body of the human woman it had possessed, the demon Zuul opened the door to Dana Barrett's apartment and looked out. "I am the Gatekeeper," it said to the teenage girl who stood in the hall. "Are you the Keymaster?"

Taser in one hand, handcuffs in the other, Dawn stepped into the darkened apartment. Buffy always seemed to have a pun ready for moments like these. Dawn wasn't usually good at them, but for once, the demon had given her the perfect set-up line.

"I _am_ the Key," she said. "And I'm here to lock you down."


End file.
